The Amazing World Of Gumball 2008 Pilot
The pilot episode of The Amazing World of Gumball was never aired on TV. It was produced in 2008 and was uploaded on YouTube by Ben Bocqueleton on January 18, 2013. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin build a Rube Goldberg machine in an attempt to escape from school. Characters Main Characters * Gumball * Darwin Supporting Characters * Alan * Masami * Carmen * Tina * Rocky * Leslie * Teri * Ocho * Banana Joe * Hector Minor Characters * Fuzzball * Juke * Clayton * Idaho * Fragile * Bobert * Tobias * Carrie * Miss Simian * Rob * Splatty * Purple Guy Trivia * Many characters make a debut in this episode. * It was uploaded to YouTube in 2010, but Cartoon Network took it down due to copyright reasons. On January 18, 2013, it was re-uploaded by Ben Bocquelet. * Ben Bocquelet said he might add the episode as a special feature on a possible upcoming The Amazing World of Gumball DVD release if another one comes out since it did not make the first, second, or third one. ** However, the episode was not on the fourth DVD either. * Many characters use old designs in this episode, making this, "The Mystery," "The Curse," "The Joy," and "The Void" the only episodes in which characters use old designs. * A link to Gumball's 2007-2008 designs that were used in this episode can be found below. * Nicky Jones, famous for the voice acting on the show Chowder as the titular character, voices Gumball in this episode. However, in the actual series, Logan Grove does the voice of Gumball in Seasons 1, 2, and most of "The Kids," Jacob Hopkins does the voice of Gumball in the ending of "The Kids," Season 3, 4, and most of "The Copycats," and Nicolas Cantu does the voice of Gumball in the ending of "The Copycats," Season 5 onwards. ** Jake Pratt also voices Darwin in this episode.1 * In this episode, Masami kisses Alan (who does not object), but in the actual series, it has been shown that Carmen and Alan love each other. ** This idea may have been reused in "The Storm." * According to the plan drawn in chalk by Gumball, Teri was originally a boy. ** It was also implied when Teri was blown under the girls' bathroom, and the girls screamed. * Ben Bocquelet uploaded the video to his Twitter, two years after it was created. * Gumball appears to be very intelligent in this video, judging by the plan drawn out in chalk. * Rocky appears to have an allergic reaction to pollen. ** Also, it may be implied that he is a student rather than a custodian, which he is in the series. * Darwin bears a slight resemblance to Nemo from the movie Finding Nemo. * Darwin's CGI model can be seen in the background of the Void in the episode of the same name. * In this episode, the opening credits are not shown. However, at the end of the episode, it simply says "Gumball" instead of "The Amazing World of Gumball." Also, the background of the credits is the sky instead of space. ** The name originated by Bocquelet thinking of things a child would randomly have in his pocket. * Fragile, Splatty and the Purple Guy are in this episode but were scrapped in the final series. Goofs/Errors * In the shot where Gumball smiles at Darwin, the other characters in the background are missing. * In the scene where Tina is catching the steak, Leslie's petals very briefly change from blue to pink. * When Gumball and Darwin are launched at Hector's butt, Gumball disappears for a couple of split seconds. Category:Partially Found Media Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Lost Pilots Category:Test Pilots Category:Pilots Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Found Media